


Enough

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai has had enough of certain tensions between Sanzo and Gojyo. He leaves them to work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

"Enough," Hakkai said quietly. Grabbing the map off the table, he turned and left the room without another word.

Sanzo and Gojyo didn't even realize what he was referring to until they heard him ask Goku to guard the door and make sure neither of them left the room. Certainly his reaction seemed uncalled for, given that they had been doing no more than their usual bickering.

The fact that it had taken on a bitter and personal edge recently had nothing to do with....

No, actually, it had everything to do with what the three of them were all leaving unsaid.

Sanzo stared at the door. The door stared back, blank and solid. He could almost feel Goku's presence -- confused, but also _amused_ damnit -- on the other side.

Gojyo wandered over to the window. The third floor window, with no sign of tree, balcony, awning, or anything else to aid in an escape.

Hakkai had laid his trap well, it seemed.

~~~

For the first hour, there was silence, and furious clouds of cigarette smoke from two competing brands, neither a pleasant counterpoint to the other. The room rapidly became as acrid as the mood.

For the second hour, there was a slow simmering mutter of curses. The phrases were punctuated by the irritable exclamation of two words: "Shut up!"

Neither the curses nor the interjections had much effect.

Silence for the third hour. Sanzo sitting in the window, robes discarded now. Gojyo on the bed -- the _only_ bed, of course -- head leaned back against the wall. Shirtless, too, because the air in the room was hot and heavy with evening sun from the west-facing windows.

The ashtrays were full already, and Gojyo had started on the empty beer cans, although there weren't going to be near enough of those.

Of course, they were both fit to run out of smokes at the rate they were going, round about the same time.

And then things got nasty.

~~~

"You're no good for him," Sanzo muttered.

Gojyo sneered at the ceiling. "Oh, and like you are, Sanzo- _sama_?"

Darkness was falling outside, rapidly now.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes at the world. "Better than you, asshole. You can't even take care of your own sorry ass. Every time a ghost from your past confronts you, you break down all over again and leave him to put you back together." Baiting, and he knew it, but if Hakkai wanted them to have this out...

"Bull-fucking-shit," Gojyo drawled. A tightly controlled growl, really, but not quite rising to the bait. "I put my own shit back together, you self-righteous hypocritical excuse for a priest."

"Ooo, big words," Sanzo sneered, stubbing out the tail end of his last cigarette. "Has he been teaching you those in his spare time? Does that count for pillow talk with you two? Him trying to make up for your sorry excuse for an education?"

Pushing himself upright, Gojyo clenched his fists in the sheet. "At least we _talk_ , asshole. You just use him and send him away again. Maybe grunt out a 'thanks' like it'll kill you if you let him actually hear it."

Sanzo turned sideways, letting his feet slap down against the floor. "Is that what he's told you? Are you so desperate to know what it's like that you _ask_ him? Shit, you're pathetic."

Gojyo surged to his feet, muscles trembling with contained violence. "Fuck, you're so self-centered! Do y'ever stop to think what _he_ wants? Why _he_ might say anything about it? You're so busy getting what _you_ want --"

"Yes," Sanzo snapped. "But at least I'm honest about it. I take what I want and leave him free to do the same. I don't tie him down with bullshit about _caring_ about him, like you do." Rising to his feet, he folded his arms across his chest and glared directly at Gojyo.

"And how the fuck would you know anything about caring about someone?" Gojyo snarled, pacing forward. "You, honest? Yeah, that'll be the day. You're not fooling anyone, Sanzo. You're as much stuck in the past as I am, but at least _I_ know it! You just shove everyone away, like your _non-attachment_ is gonna keep you safe from having to _grow the fuck up_ and deal with the world like an adult!"

He was only an arm's length away now. Sanzo tilted his chin up, defiant. Refusing to acknowledge the height difference for an advantage on Gojyo's side. "You're a fine one to preach about _growing up_ , kappa. You think you've managed it?"

Gojyo smiled suddenly; a deadly smile. Worthy of Hakkai, really. "Nah," he drawled. "I'm just a bratty teenager. But damn if I ain't gonna enjoy every minute of it. And maybe, if you keep watchin' you just might _learn_ something about living, ne, Sanzo-sama?"

"Don't call me that!" Sanzo snarled. His sucker-punch was intercepted, Gojyo's hand closing tight and hard around his fist. " _You_ can't teach me anything," he spat, yanking his hand back.

Gojyo's hand came with his. He swung his other hand, furious, and managed to land a blow against the kappa's side. It didn't have nearly enough force behind it to even begin to wind him.

Gojyo smirked. "If that's the way you wanna play it," he drawled, swinging his fist up and stepping in as he carried through.

Sanzo tried to twist sideways, but Gojyo's hand was still wrapped around his fist, their arms getting in the way. Gojyo's fist was aimed for his gut, but connected with his ribs as he moved as far as he could. Sanzo doubled over, not so much from the pain as to throw Gojyo off, yanking his arms down to pull the kappa off balance.

It worked a little too well, and they went down in a tangle of limbs. Knees and elbows snuck in a few blows where fists couldn't. They scuffled like kids in a schoolyard, all technique abandoned, but not resorting to biting or hair pulling. Not yet, anyway.

Twisting quickly, Sanzo managed to flip his weight over on top of Gojyo, driving a fist down into the kappa's stomach, trying to drive the wind out of him and keep him down. His other hand reached for something, such a habitual gesture that he wasn't even aware of it until Gojyo smirked.

"Hakkai took it," he ground out between gasping breaths.

Sanzo scowled, turning the motion into a punch aimed at Gojyo's jaw. Gojyo blocked it, of course, and they froze that way, panting.

"Yeah, you're so damn honest," Gojyo said softly. There was a dangerous glint in his eye. "Is this what you wanted? Does this make it _okay_ for you to take what you want?"

"You don't know what I want." Never mind that he was straddling Gojyo's hips, and his jeans were too tight and had been for some time. Gojyo's pants weren't leaving much to the imagination, either.

"Do you?"

There were a dozen ways he could answer that, most of them violent. But what came out of his mouth was as close to an honest answer as he'd ever give. "Shut up and fuck me."

Gojyo's hands were already reaching for his shirt, fingers digging beneath his waistband to peel it up. "I don't think that's all you want," he said, tossing the shirt aside.

Sanzo smiled darkly as he undid the button and zipper on Gojyo's pants. "Maybe you're not as stupid as you look." Getting to his feet, he pulled off his jeans and moved to the bed.

Pulling something out of his pocket and shedding his pants, Gojyo prowled after him. "I always make the best of what I got," he said, pushing Sanzo down onto the bed. He set something on the mattress, beside the pillow.

Sanzo didn't bother to turn his head to see what it was. He could guess, and for once he couldn't complain about the kappa always being ready for any chance at a fuck. "Good." Knotting his fingers in Gojyo's hair, he pulled him down, hard. "You better make this worth --"

Gojyo's lips crushed against his, stealing breath and words, and thought. Hakkai never dared to kiss him like this. Hakkai hardly ever dared to kiss him. Sanzo closed his eyes, let his hands fall back against the mattress.

Gojyo's mouth was so damn insistent; lips pressing hard, tongue darting in past teeth, nipping and sucking and he wasn't going to give an inch back, but he'd enjoy this, whatever Gojyo thought he was forcing on him --

Gone suddenly. Sanzo grunted, eyes snapping open. The room seemed darker than it had been. The sun had set completely. And he couldn't see Gojyo anyway, because the damn kappa's head was... was...

Oh, no. That's not what he'd meant. Damned if he was going to let the bastard half-youkai get away with _that_.

He reached down, determined to knot his fingers in that hair again and yank Gojyo the fuck away from his crotch, but the redhead anticipated his move and grabbed his wrist. He tried his other hand but met the same fate. And bucking his hips only pushed his cock closer to Gojyo's mouth.

"What's the matter?" Gojyo asked, looking up. His tongue flicked out to trace the length of Sanzo's cock before he continued. "This is what _I_ want."

Sanzo grunted a non-reply, trying to figure out whether he could land a kick anywhere near Gojyo's ass.

But Gojyo's mouth closed around him, sliding slowly down and down and oh, _fuck_ he couldn't think anymore. Fine. He could tolerate this, if....

Gojyo's lips stroked him, up and down, tongue caressing, slowly, maddening, and he was horrified to hear a groan escape him. He relaxed almost reluctantly, letting his body melt into the bed, even while his fists remained tight. Gojyo's hands didn't relax their grip on his wrists.

He couldn't get off on this. It wasn't enough. He wanted more, hard, fast, pushing him to the edge. Not this... gentleness. He had enough of that from Hakkai.

"Gojyo," he growled, warning.

Hot lips withdrew, but not before a tongue flicked one last time across the tip of his cock. He shuddered, clenching his teeth against the sounds that vibrated in his throat. Gojyo shifted his weight, releasing his wrists suddenly and grasping the backs of his knees instead.

"Up," Gojyo said, moving to kneel between his legs.

"No," Sanzo replied, trying to drive a heel into Gojyo's ribs. Or better yet, his head, but that would mean actually doing what the kappa wanted.

"You don't get it yet, do you?"

He glared, but the crimson gaze didn't flinch away.

"I can't just take what I want. You gotta give somethin' too. You can take all you want from Hakkai because he's willing to give. He's willing to _wait_ until you give somethin' in return. But it's costin' him. Not like you give a shit, though, do you? You get what you want."

Sanzo grunted impatiently, giving in and wrapping his legs around Gojyo's waist. "Shut up! If he's not _satisfied_ with what he gets, that's _his_ problem." He reached for Gojyo's shoulders, fingers digging hard into thick muscle.

Gojyo didn't budge. "No, it's not, _dumbass_."

"Get on with it or get out," Sanzo growled.

"Can't," Gojyo replied, smirking. "Remember?" Stretching out an arm, he grabbed the tube and twisted off the cap one-handed.

 _Shit. Goku. Goddamn Hakkai._ He tossed his head back against the mattress and let his hands fall to his sides again. "What do you want?"

Gojyo's answer was to part his cheeks with lubed fingers. Sanzo hissed impatiently through clenched teeth as the fingers disappeared and Gojyo pushed forward. Long and hard, so hard, so deep, filling him completely. Yes. This was what he wanted. He pushed, and Gojyo pushed back. They moved against each other, urgent, impatient, finding a rhythm more by accident than intention.

This was all he wanted, to be fucked, not to be touched, held, cuddled... _cared for._ Just sex. Stress relief. Physical relief like scratching an itch. Shouldn't be so damn much work to get someone to scratch an itch. Shouldn't be so _involved_....

The thoughts spiraled and scattered as Gojyo drove into him, angling his hips just _so_ to reach deeper, harder. Gojyo's slick fingers closed around his cock, stroking quickly. He was good at it, Sanzo conceded silently, grudgingly.

He gave in to the sheer carnality of it, let his body shudder and arch and tighten. The edge was so close. He hung there, trembling.

Falling was losing control.

He let go, not caring if he took Gojyo with him. The wash of pleasure followed him down, swept him under, and he moaned, long and low. An unexpected sound of release.

Gojyo collapsed on top of him, heavy and long-limbed. Sanzo squirmed, let his legs fall, let his feet touch the mattress. Gojyo shifted enough to withdraw, but didn't move to the side.

"Get off," he growled.

"I did," Gojyo mumbled. "And no."

"I don't want --"

"I do."

He ground his teeth together and resisted the urge to slam his fist into the side of the kappa's head. Why he resisted, he wasn't exactly sure.

Gojyo's hair spilled over his shoulder. Silky. Softer than he'd expected. He reached up, tentatively, and stroked his fingers gently through the strands.

"I don't want you to care about me," Gojyo said, his voice surprisingly low, but clear. "But you could try this honesty thing more often."

Sanzo's fingers stilled for a moment, then resumed their motion through Gojyo's hair. "You're doing this for him..."

Groaning, Gojyo levered himself up on one elbow. "No, idiot. I'm doing this for me." He hesitated a moment, his eyes searching Sanzo's. "And maybe for you," he added, "whether you want to believe that yet or not."

Sanzo frowned, but didn't quite glare. "I don't need any favours from the likes of you."

Gojyo sighed, finally rolling to one side and stretching out. "It's not a _favour._ "

"...So what is it?"

Gojyo shrugged before rolling over onto his other side. With his back to Sanzo, he pillowed his head on his arm and said, "It is what it is."

It was several minutes before Sanzo moved, but when he did, he spooned his body against the long lines of Gojyo's.

They fell asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for karose's birthday fic challenge in 2005.


End file.
